This invention relates to newly identified polynucleotides, polypeptides encoded by such polynucleotides, and the use of such polynucleotides and polypeptides for detecting disorders of the breast, particularly the presence of breast cancer and breast cancer metastases. The present invention further relates to inhibiting the production and function of the polypeptides of the present invention. The twenty breast specific genes of the present invention are sometimes hereinafter referred to as “BSG1”, “BSG2” etc.
The mammary gland is subject to a variety of disorders that should be readily detectable. Detection may be accomplished by inspection which usually consists of palpation. Unfortunately, so few periodic self-examinations are made that many breast masses are discovered only by accidental palpation. Aspiration of suspected cysts with a fine-gauge needle is another fairly common diagnostic practice. Mammography or xeroradiography (soft-tissue x-ray) of the breast of yet another. A biopsy of a lesion or suspected area is an extreme method of diagnostic test.
There are many types of tumors and cysts which affect the mammary gland. Fibroadenomas is the most common benign breast tumor. As a pathological entity, it ranks third behind cystic disease and carcinoma, respectively. These tumors are seen most frequently in young people and are usually readily recognized because they feel encapsulated. Fibrocystic disease, a benign condition, is the most common disease of the female breast, occurring in about 20% of pre-menopausal women. Lipomas of the breast are also common and they are benign in nature. Carcinoma of the breast is the most common malignant condition among women and carries with it the highest fatality rate of all cancers affecting this sex. At some during her life, one of every 15 women in the USA will develop cancer of the breast. Its reported annual incidence is 70 per 100,000 females in the population in 1947, rising to 72.5 in 1969 for whites, and rising from 47.8 to 60.1 for blacks. The annual mortality rate from 1930 to the present has remained fairly constant, at approximately 23 per 100,000 female population. Breast cancer is rare in men, but when it does occur, it usually not recognized until late, and thus the results of treatment are poor. In women, carcinoma of the breast is rarely seen before age 30 and the incidence rises rapidly after menopause. For this reason, post-menopausal breast masses should be considered cancer until proved otherwise.